1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to systems and methods of performing a course-based place search.
2. Relevant Technology
Many vehicles coming off production lines today include built-in electronic devices such as built-in navigation systems. In addition to providing navigation instructions, these built-in navigation systems are often capable of performing location-based searching. Built-in navigation systems are relatively expensive and often include software and/or hardware that is already outdated by the time the vehicle is sold to the consumer who will use the vehicle.
Many consumers own mobile electronic devices (“mobile devices”) such as smartphones and tablets that are commonly replaced every one or two years. One result of the relatively short lifespan of such mobile devices is that they often provide consumers with the latest, or almost the latest, and most up-to-date software and/or hardware. Such mobile devices can operate a huge variety of apps, can access online content, can often interface with mobile telephone networks, and are highly flexible. These mobile devices are often capable of providing navigation instructions and performing location-based searching.
Some functionality provided by mobile devices, such as navigation apps, may compete with the built-in electronics provided in vehicles. In many cases, the software and/or hardware of mobile devices is newer and offers better performance than the software and/or hardware of a vehicle. As a result, consumers may opt to use the mobile devices while driving for navigation instructions and to perform location-based searching that might also be provided by the vehicle. With equivalent—and often superior—functionality available via mobile devices, many consumers may opt to purchase and/or lease vehicles without built-in navigation systems.
However, the use of electronic devices while operating a vehicle can lead to operator distractions and potentially dangerous operating conditions. This sort of “distracted driving” has caused accidents, and many states now have laws forbidding or restricting interaction with mobile devices while driving. Furthermore, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHSTA) has provided guidelines to automakers to ensure that new cars discourage distracted driving. The focus of the NHSTA guidelines is to encourage drivers to keep their eyes on the road, rather than being distracted with the interface of a mobile device or vehicular device. To that end, some location-based searching functionality of electronic devices may potentially be disabled now and possibly in a more widespread manner in the future. The NHSTA guidelines are often in direct conflict with drivers' desired behavior.
For example, an operator or other occupant of a vehicle may often wish to perform location-based searching. Conventional location-based searching is often performed by providing a location and search criteria to a location-based search engine. The search engine generally returns places related to the search criteria that are located within an area centered on the provided location. Often, a list of places is provided and may be sorted by proximity to the provided location, associated ratings, relevance to the search criteria, or the like. Generally, the returned places are reviewed by the searcher, who identifies one or more of the returned places as an acceptable result. Identifying an acceptable place from the search often requires the searcher to review multiple returned places. For example, the searcher might pan and/or zoom a view of a map containing representations of the places. The map might show the relative locations of the places, while detailed information about the places might be included.
This form of location-based searching may work well in situations where a person performing the search is stationary and/or is not traveling to a particular destination. However, where the search is performed on the move, and/or when traveling to a particular destination, many of the places provided by such a search may be in a direction not in the direction of travel and/or not in the direction of the destination.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.